mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seran Agnaktor
"Don't provoke me, Mincemeat." - Hecate code named Seran Agnaktor "Move it !." - Seran Agnaktor, sealed form "Pain in the ass,pain in the ass, pain in the ass.....Everything is so cumbersome !" ''Cyrene-code named Hecate'' '''Background: "Hecate", or known by the human name of Seran, was once a Human in an Order affiliated country that was born before HC (Holy Calendar) He was raised a farmer among the lowliest position of a citizen of such country. He had lived a complacent life, but with a quality most farmer doesn't have in compensation for his overall unimpressive physique for working in a field. When he was 10 years old, the Young Seran was recruited by a Mandatory enlistment and sent to his first war as he almost died due no experience in the battlefield. But the fear of death and will for efforts had proven to be his best teacher in a lesson of survival. Due to his hatred of being trampled and walked on and in order to return to his farmland.He copied and memorized information from the nearby Captain's tent and made his own plans, and a human's survival instinct brought up a talent no other things could have. His plans was a tremendous success, but despite that he was suddenly recruited permanently by a decree. This was not a coincidence, because what judged him to be an invaluable asset was one of among the top brass, which set the wheel of his life into the order. Then again, he wondered when his agony will end. Even when he deliberately performed poorly as a field captain for grunts, be it foolish brute or average soldier, he was still promoted, staying in ignorance of his tilted sense of behaving "Poorly". But, even when he almost reached the age of a middle-aged man, He hasn't succeeded even once, as he has given up on it, since he had found a reason to stay. It has then developed him to be an ideal commander which preferred "Do-or-die", which caused the regiment he was responsible of to be a gathering of battle-hardened veterans. He had been known of his ruthless tactics yet with a fatherly compassion to his troops, and rather oddly, the so-called "Battle-hardened" were conscripts, which was sent among the most dangerous missions as meatshields, but he handled them with a minimum casualty with his talent, causing his regiment to adore the young man as a leader and father figure for the younger ones he found in the slums. But, a shadow of death formed above said regiments as they crashed like a tide upon an infested town full of dark-type monstrosities, it then manifested as a torrent of arrows that slaughtered all of the surviving troops and monsters that in that day, still liked human meat. For Seran however, his training and doctrine he established for his subordinates seem to have been paid off as they protected what they see right using their lives. It had been paid off to him, in BLOOD. Subsequently, instead of being treated. He had his eyes and mouth stitched painfully, He had many questions but no anger. But he lashed like a wild beast when he heard a voice of an old man and an old woman blurring as his head revolved in the air. In the blackness of death, He regretted that why he didn't leave the order. He should have known that they are backstabbing regime of clown pipers. Yet, instead of grief, He felt his stomach boiled out of anger for two things. It was the start of the terror, his reasonings has been lost as he went insane thinking what he might do with a blade to those two things, and in a crazed frenzy, implemented them almost endlessly at the opponents set to him with the intent to kill, which he proved himself as the surviving victor, raising the head of his strongest opponent in victory. The Victory was maddening, and it was by no way pleasing. But He laughed as he jumped into the line of duty, now commanded to Exalt The Name of The Evil Gods by a man he considered to be better than backstabbers. His first prize was a band of bandits as he searched for a calling in his head when he met a woman, and as he was deemed too dangerous, he was put to sleep in a violent way. Ironically, the ones that betrayed him awakened him again by spilling blood on the plateau that came to be known as The Plateau of The Severed Heads, as he regrouped with a man dressed in full white which treated him like trash, it was one of the reasons he was ordered by a woman with the same eyes as him and black suit to operate alone and "eat" sparingly. Centuries later in one of his massacre of an Order city, He was attacked by the army of The God of War, but using his powers, he is able to defeat them easily, leaving one to retreat to spread words of his brutality to their master. Among his search for the heads of the most powerful Captains, He met a man that led him to Lavoria. He first thought of him as an enemy or enemy general in regards of his restrained power, but seeing that he obtained authorization from his boss, he intentionally dropped his guard until one day he completely dropped it and insults a pair of girls in the mansion's training room, which ended in a fight within him and the second eldest of the sisters, Nynx. He absurdly held his power when he fought her when he remembered his most recent fight against Eternia, an Assault squad member that costed him his arm, and since he was ordered to not inflict any harm on the family, he for the first time fought a losing battle until he accidentally pushed her to avoid "something" that ends as his victory, but regardless, his conceited attitude made him gloat about it. He first thought of her as a peer which can withstand 30% of his untold power, but he slowly came to develop affection, even daring to raid a Sect of Heaven where she ran to and exposes the extent of his powers to them. After that, He was questioned by The Executioner Hugin and was sent to a mission of massacre as a repentance. Among the massacre, he noticed that a portion of humanity has returned to him indicated by him sparing a helpless human girl, which he took under his wing (That will become his adopted daughter named Calliope). After months of searching for a meaning, He came to Erebus, the one who gave him power, and said it was okay to cut some loosing, which he took no further ado and proposed to the one who gave him his humanity back, and currently, He had two daughters, One human, One Evil God-Chaos beings, as a representation of The sides of all Apostles. Years passed, and He realized that his wife and children has always wanted him to be a normal man that could do whatever he wants. After nearly getting themselves killed, Seran noticed that if he goes the way he is currently, He might snap and lose himself in the wrath, becoming the next executioner. His colleagues has been always thinking of this, to his surprise that he is the only one that had noticed just now it after the long years. The Squad of The Evil Gods wagered their career in being only as pets to The Evil Gods, which could come to execution, in the process of it, They had learned the secrets of Their depraved masters, but it was with a cost. It caused them to be relieved of their duties, however, it might be the thing they had driven themselves so hard for, but, All in all, Seran's heart is still as black as The Deepest Abyss, only recently being shed of some light now he can see clearly, unclouded. As he was roused from his sleep, he woke up to a world unfamiliar to him, and unlike his "Astral manifestation" in the previous real world, his current body is frail and weak. Considering this as his "Sealed Form", Seran underwent a painful process of being used to shields instead of using his forbidden weapon, that is now too heavy for him to use, and journeyed to an Order City, where he found out that his anger still burning inside as the payment of "retirement" could may end up fitting him on an execution list, he decided to enter a Mercenary Guild instead, that by chance better than having a Legal, mostly supervised by Knights, guilds in the city as to find where his "previous" comrades are, mostly his "Boss". On his way on an assignment of being a fodder due to his shield, he met a young jack-of-all-trades named Cheryl, who took refuge under his giant towering shield that he still carry effortlessly. The young woman should have roused his misanthropy, but it didn't to his relief. They then became friends with benefit at first, but after being friends with her, he heard the calling from his boss, The Bonafide Warmaster Alterlier, and burrowed underground, appearing in what seems to be "The Golden Land" along with the remaining members of his squad, which he called "The Crew.", this led him to occasionally leave the guild to said land and caused suspicion over him. His days were long and painful in the new Golden land, being the first to arrive, he was forced to adapt quickly again from defensive to offensive. It is his daily meat and bread to fight the ever-growing murderous impulses of the inhabitants of Lavoria and the surrounding realms, so much he did it that it attracted a creature from the long abandoned Abyssal Portal to emerge and required his and the other assault member to take down. It, however, also shattered his prized Klaive's blade, leaving the hilt which is practically a kitchen knife in size and function. His loss of his main greatsword caused his ability to butcher creatures larger than him exponentially impotent, disregarding The Crimson Dusk that increased his fists' velocity to pierce the armor. It came to his Boss' attention when Maria reported that the blade is not a normal blade, thus cannot be reproduced without a specific technique, thus allowing a special permit for him to come out and sent him to the source where the God-given weapon was forged, to a realm of The Dying Sun. The realm is explanatory in name-It is a land built upon a sun that is on it's dying phase, letting out heat unseen nowhere else and allowed the sharpest and toughest blades to be forged. Seran was luckily immune to heat and thus able to resist the temperature, though he needed a local blacksmith to forge the replacement of his Klaive, and the result was that he needed to fight for it and his opponent was a lightning-quick Succubus-like creature named Lume Wych, which ended up causing his left arm to be weakened enough the bone practically melted upon contact with the burning air, though he defeated her barely by using it as a distraction. Lume then explained that it is the culture of such place, where slaughter and bloodshed is a common sight, commenting that he might not be able to fight properly, and the fact tentacles were forming at the stump of his shoulder blade, she gave him a gauntlet that is absorbed by his inner Rift Shifter-earning him the moniker "The one-armed Devourer" by the locals when he returned to Lavoria, making an ally of the realm as he arrived back with his new bladed Klaive. Personality: Originally a kind man with a conceited attitude, now a Murderous demon with an explosive temper. Seran is originally untrusting and violent, with an aptitude for violence in his early days as a "Black Apostle". Due to his past of passing the test of being The Apostle of Wrath, He is incredibly eager to fight even if he needs to start one, even among his buddies or troops, albeit in a more relaxed, less-comprehensive challenge. Once, His compassionate and have-gone-there personality had caused him issues due to his unwillingness to sacrifice his men to vain causes, but says otherwise when there is one. And after his death, His commanding skill has only been increased ever since, shadowed by trauma and his monstrous power. He has shown to be giving conscripted soldiers more attention than the regular soldiers as a part of his root education on being a small community that helps each other, or as he perceived it. but this is seen as raising their morale due to conscripts more liable to enter panic retreat than the trained Order's knights and cavalry, but cannot be clarified after his execution. His remembrance of the death-giving arrow torrents give him abhorrence on any form of projectiles that caused him to quarrel with Eternia from time to time, though to Song Han and his boss, he is quite likeable for being honorable and never went back on his word, and preferred a traditional means of combat - Pure physical power, no magic or projectile. Additionally, He is the most tenacious of The Apostles in vengeance, seeking redemption and absolution for his dead comrades, which had been enamored and followed him in memory of battle-scars which memory he held so dear, but it has been rivaled to how he cherishes his family. Appearance: Seran appears as a man wearing a long duster coat that reaches to his ankle with murky, and mysterious eyes of a shade of cyan.Built on being a Conscript-turned-army commandeer, he is built and trained into a slim build, lightly toned and in possession of a messy black hair. His arrival to a scene of conflict is heralded as an Omen of Slaughter symbolized by his Twin Giant Swords, perfect for maiming and eliminating targets. When out of action, he usually wears a turtleneck reflexive suit, knee-capped jeans and leather boots along with a more carefully maintained duster jacket and no gloves. He wore a ring and seldom bringing out his sophisticated giant twin swords and sports a messy hair with two bangs that frame his face. His hands also possess emaciated gray fingernails, which belongs to a corpse, but with the strength more than a living man. He also is revealed to have kept his previous "Black Priest" outfit, that consisted of armored priest gown, with shorter "skirt" to allow movement, a bladed boots, and a black cross, which he discarded upon receiving a Chief God's Rosario, which he occasionally still wears. His Rift Shifter form is a behemoth manifested with purplish scaly "hide", with multiple limbs, and the agility of a swordmaster. As an ancient Sandworm that had lived underground, he possesses no eyes, and relied on Echolocation and Bloodlust to detect his foes. Ability: After being sealed, he developed another set of ability that focuses on defense and protecting his allies that he use upon the shields being attached to his arms to prevent him from exhausting himself by gripping The Immaterium Executor *'Curse of The Plunderer:'He is the bearer of The Curse of The Plunderer,That makes him "Plunder" anything that is unneeded by people or things he defeat. He usually plunder "Techniques", whom he chosen because of his first arrival. *'The Advent of the day of Blackness/Impertinence: '''The power of Erebus, The Primal God of Evil and Darkness, runs through him through his daughter Hecate, giving Seran power over the world around him, however, because of his human body, it is to be used sparingly. After the long years of enduring the restless spirit that haunted him, He had learned that the only way to survive is to resist, even resisting the Absolute Will set in stone for him. *'Curse of The Tormented: The Apostle of Wrath's presence means an infinite misfortune, Wherever He walks, Misfortune will definitely follow (Passive) *'Seraphim's Curse: Nether cut: ' The Ascension of an Apostle of Wrath brings terror to a new level. His blade pierces through the soul, even if his physical rampage could be blocked by those little who can withstand his massacre, His nether blade will bring them down without fail, Dead or Alive. *'''The Crimson Dusk: The Apostle of Wrath feeds upon the anger and power of other people, applying it to himself, He becomes stronger the stronger his enemies are. (Disabled due to depression) *'Corpse Eater:' The loss of his left arm had opened the way for the inner voracious devourer to the material world. Manifesting as a gauntlet, it is capable of letting out it's tentacles to assist his human form in various forms. Combat Doctrine As a manifestation of blind and mindless genocide, Seran fought using pure, unrestrained savage and brutal physical ability. His presence alone has been able to weed most weaklings out only by the pressure emanated from his bloodlust, causing even the boldest warriors to shake in their boots when he starts swinging with a force that only a Gargantuan monster would have and crush his opposition with a mix of brutality and firepower. Despite his brutality, Seran has been known amongst his peers and survivors of his onslaught as an impossibly skilled master of arms, something that simply couldn't be comprehended when one watched his savagery. His weapon of choice has always been different from time to time, but they shared one common traits of being hardly used by the current warriors. As if he had lived long enough when those weapons were commonly used and mastered before he assaulted the forefronts brazenly. To the history's horror, still alive despite having taken on countless enemies and the demon stood with a childish sinister smile in the end. Due to his incapability of swimming, He is eliminated easily in aquatic combat or marshes with body of water nearby, It is believed by the humans to have warded him off. Armament Immaterrium Executor: a Demonic Tool used in the past for chopping countless heads that has turned into a weapon used by beings in the old war. Other than being extremely sharp and it's every part as deadly weapons, It is enchanted with extinct runes as versatile as it's original use. It was given to Seran after he defeated a Keeper Demon and found it in a box he took 7 days to break, and the being that used it in the past judged him to be able to find potentials of his late deadly arms. Records from The Dark Tome Seran is the 5th bearer of The Title of The Apostle of Wrath, I chose him because I feel I won't feel right without having at least a strategist within my ranks. To start, He said to me that he was able to see when He was given his power of brutality, but personally, I think of him as a Cute puppy with a leash of Orichalcum. Truth be told, In contradiction of his Filial Piety, He was actually feared by his whole village. He had his eye and mouth sown so he couldn't prophesize any terrible outcome that the villagers who ran away from reality too afraid of to accept. Then, after arranging an array of troublesome affairs, I finally get a hold of him after eluding The Second Sphere's leaders. His mystical gift had turned into an incredibly sharp wits and instinct, And to this day, He still hated humanity because he still believed that his "loving parents" are executed because of him, He is so funny,it's so worth it to manipulate the events from the shadows. I had my fill of surprise when he started out alone in the realm when he met a certain someone that almost caused him his death, and like his life that was full of irony, she was a High-ranking Order Hero specializing in White magic that came from slavery origins. Well, I must thank my wife for preventing my sloppiness by sending her "White Minons" to murder her with his strange contraptions. Anyhow, I was unhappy in having debts. Category:Characters Category:Apostle Series